I think
by princess-of-wushu
Summary: Sesshomaru finds himself caring about two people in different ways.One he vows to protect and the other he can't seem to stay away from. He has saved both their lives before, and now he must save one again, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

"I Think"

I awoke to find I was alone like always, he never stayed. I sighed to myself as I laid there listening to the rain. Why does he keep coming back?

Sesshomaru POV

I let the rain completely drench me; I was too consumed in thought to mind anyway. That was until I heard the only voice that could break my attention. Master Sesshomaru!

I looked to find Rin running towards me with a towel in her arms. "Here, she smiled. She gently placed the towel over my shoulders.

"You're soaking wet, why didn't you fly and just avoid the rain?" "I was in thought, but what are you doing up at this hour?" She shrugged her shoulders "I couldn't sleep, you left a few days ago and Kohaku is gone on a mission." I frowned and walked on into our home.

I hated making her unhappy. I went into my room, and slipped my kimono off and placed it by the fire to dry. I slipped my robe on and walked out to find Rin in what I guess would be considered a family room.

"Rin" She looked up and smiled "Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't hear you come in" "Do you have a minute?" I walked over and sat down next to her. "What is it Lord Sesshomaru?"

I studied her face for a moment. She was tired. "It can wait, why don't you go and get some rest."

"I can't sleep" She shrugged and looked down at her feet. She had done that since she was little, I didn't know how or why but the connection between Rin and I had become stronger.

"Is anything bothering you?" No, she yawned. "Are you unhappy?" I watched as her eyes grew large and shock over took her face. "No, why would you ask?"

"Just checking, now here. I opened my arms. Rin smiled and cuddled up into them just like she did when she was younger. "Lord Sesshomaru, I could never be unhappy here. I have everything I could ever want" "I just get lonely sometimes, that's all." I nodded my head, and wrapped my arms around her. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. I gently got up and laid her down. I placed my robe over her and returned back to my room.

Kagura's POV

The weather started to clear so I got up and gathered my things. He is such a mystery to me. He's so brave and bold. All those other times. I just don't get why he doesn't say what he wants. Why is now so different? He and I have both been around. This isn't his style. My whole life I've just been used, so it wasn't a surprise to me when things did happen. I just never expected him to do what he did for me. I owe him.

Flash Back

The flowers seemed to be dancing in the wind. I laughed to myself, there free, just like I always wanted to be.

And now my last moments are spent in here, as they mock me. I allowed my body to just fall back against the earth.

I remember seeing my blood stain the flowers around me before I closed my eyes, but then I sensed him.

He was standing over me with a sword drawn. I was barely able to open my mouth to whisper his name. "Sesshomaru?"

He knelt down and touched my face with his hand. It was like electricity flew through me. "You're barely alive"

Then his sword touched me and I felt the wound in my chest begin to close. I touched my chest where the hole should have been and it was completely closed, all that was there was torn clothes and dried blood.

"Why?" "I've never seen you show compassion to anyone." He glared at me with those piercing eyes of his, I felt as though he could read all the way into my soul. "Forget this ever happened" He stood and walked away from me.

It was plenty of years later when I found him again. I happened to spot him by the river. He was alone, so I landed.

He took my breath away; He stood in the river without his kimono or that huge furry thing he always wore.

I stood hidden behind a tree, trying to get the courage to walk over when he spoke.

"Kagura, I know your there, why don't you show yourself" I was shaking so hard.

"Ok kagura, you can do this I told myself" I managed to walk over and face him in the water. He locked eyes on me and then I froze. He starred for a moment and then spoke.

"You seem different now that Naraku is gone, almost happier."

"I am thank you" He reach out his hand and placed it on my face, just like before. He seemed to be studying me. He smiled, "Care to join me?"

I was taken aback, "Sure I replied." He lent in and gently wrapped his arms around my back and undid the bow that held my kimono together.

I was frozen now; I couldn't believe what was happening. My kimono started to fall open and he reach up and helped slide it off my shoulders and letting the water take it. He looked me over and smirked.

Then he dove into the water, I followed him. We swan for a while. I was barely paying attention to my surroundings; I was too mesmerized by his beauty. When suddenly he grabbed my hand and pointed up. We were in a cave with an opening.

When we reach the top, he gently picked me up. So I melted, I wanted to pinch myself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Where are we?" Before replying, he carried me to the shore.

"This is my personal fortress; No one has ever seen this before." "So, all of this is yours?" "Yes, the lake, the forest and even that cottage."

"It's beautiful here, why are you? But he stopped me, "shhh." He placed me on the ground. "Follow me." I followed him into the cottage. "Are you cold?" Completely dumb founded, I still managed a reply. "A little." "Alright, I'll be right back." "Make yourself at home."

It was beautiful in here, there was a small kitchen and the living room wasn't huge but it was defiantly roomy. I walked over to the sitting area when he returned.

"Here, sorry this is all I have." He handed me a dark blue robe, he was wearing a lighter one.

I slipped it on, the silk felt so smooth against my skin. He smiled as he watched me, then he bent over and tied the back for me.

Looking back up our eyes met, a whole new feeling came over me. He lent in closer, placed his hand on my face. I continued to just stare into his eyes, they were so captivating.

I took a deep breath and leaned in closer to him. He smiled and lent the rest of the way in. His lips touched mine, they felt so warm. I started to gently kiss him back, putting my arms around him. He pulled me in closer to where my body was on his. Our kiss quickly went from gentle to intense, his tongue danced across my lips looking for an entrance, I quickly responded, our tongues intertwined, our bodies where shaking and asking for more.

End flash back

I walked over to the window and lent against it, pondering our lives together and what all this meant.

Sesshomaru POV

I growled as I walked through the forest. I knew he was near I could smell him. I walked over to his coma toast body; he had snot bubbles coming from it.

"Jakin, What the hell are you doing?" the green imp jumped up.

"M'lord you scared me."

"As I said, what the hell are you doing?" The imps face went pale as he looked his master over.

"What else was I to do?" I glared at him. "Watching over Rin." "But m'lord, She is no longer a child and I am not her servant" As Jakin said this he put his head up in the air.

I lowered my body to his level and looked him in the eyes." "As long as she resides in my palace or has anything to do with me, you will watch over her"

Jakin was shaking. "Yes m'lord!" "Now get up and get back to palace" Jakin got up and ran back. I steadied my pace as I walked back.

Thinking of Rin. Her happiness meant more to me than my own. Maybe it was because her life was so short compared to mine. Her fragile human life. She had been brought back twice now, and I couldn't afford to lose her again.

I believe that's why I brought her here, to my palace. She would be safe here. I looked up to notice Kohaku flying above with Kirara. I guess I've grown used to him. I smiled to myself as I remembered the day she asked if they could join us.

Flash back

I was sitting outside my bedroom door, by some ragged fire. When she approached, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?" "I have something to ask you" I raised my eyebrows in shock; it was rare when she ever asked for anything.

"Yes" She lowered her head and a slight blush went across her face. "I was wondering if umm, somebody could join us. Here in our home?"

My face went blank; she wanted someone else to move in? "Who Rin?" Her face went redder as she spoke his name.

"Kohaku" She looked so helpless and innocent. The words slept through my mouth before I even knew what I was saying "That's fine" I quickly turned and continued to look into the fire.

"Oh thank you lord Sesshomaru, thank you!" She wrapped her arms around me in a hug and then ran off"

End flash back

I guess all I can say about my life now is, "What the hell have I gotten myself into."


	2. Chapter 2

"I think" Chapter 2

Kagura's P.O.V

"Sesshomaru, no wait!" I screamed, I felt my body, there was blood everywhere. I looked around my surroundings I was back in the garden and his eyes where glowing red. He held a sword over me but it wasn't the one of healing.

I looked up at him just as he stabbed me through the chest. Blood started to flow out of my mouth and I managed to say "Why?" as my body fell against the earth and I died.

I sat straight up and grabbed my chest. It was just a dream. I was trembling and covered in sweat. My heart was racing. I couldn't take it anymore; I was going to see him.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

"Be safe Rin" I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I will Lord Sesshomaru" She was smiling and so happy. She was headed with Kohaku to visit his sister Sango and the others.

"Here Rin, grab my hand" Kohaku out stretched his hand and she grabbed on. He helped steady her as she got onto the back of Kirara.

I glared at Kohaku and he nodded back. Signaling that he understood to watch over her and keep her safe.

I never trusted her around my brother; he attracted danger like no other. I watched as Kirara rose and they took off. That was the only bad part of her going there.

"Jakin" "Yes Lord Sesshomaru" follow them to the village and report back to me if anything changes" Jakin nodded and took off into the forest.

I quickly turned around, I wasn't alone anymore. There she stood leaning against a tree, smiling.

"So this is where the king of the demons resides, in a huge palace hidden in the middle of nowhere"

She smirked as she walked closer to me. I glared at her, it pissed me off that she hunted me down but at the same time I couldn't help but like it. A small smile escaped my face "Kagura"

She raised her eyebrows and nodded towards the palace. We headed back in silence, neither of us spoke until we were settled into the living room.

"So, are you going to give me the grand tour? Or do I help myself?" Kagura lay with her head against the back of the couch.

I sat there staring at her for a moment, she looked happier yes, but there was still in insecure atmosphere about her. You could see the scar from her battle with Naraku peeping out from under her kimono. She glanced over at me and I quickly looked away.

"I'll take that as help yourself, she half smiled as she said this" Kagura got up and started Walking out into the hall. "

"Where is that woman headed?" I quickly got up and followed her.

"Wow, I guess this really is the king's palace." This is quite the room Sesshomaru, I'm almost jealous"

I followed her into my room. She was leaning against my window pain. She looked so serious. I shut the door behind me and walked up behind her.

I placed my arms around her and laid my head on her shoulder and slowly whispered. "Are you ok? You look bothered"

Kagura P.O.V

He took my breath away. I hated it when he actually acted romantic. It confused the hell out of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. " I nonchalantly slid away from his arms and spoke.

"So, where was that girl and boy headed" you seemed very concerned with the girl"

He glared at me. "Her name is Rin and the boy is Kohaku" "And they were going to see his family."

"They reside here with you?"

He turned away from me and spoke. "Yes, they do" Rin has been with me since she was a young child"

"I remember her, that young child that followed you around"

He nodded his head in response "Yeah, that's her". I noticed a hint of sadness in his voice. Shock over took me. Did he really care for her?"

"Sesshomaru, what's" but I didn't get time to finish my sentence, his lips cut me off. He had such an urgent need or want to the way he was kissing me.

Off course, like always I melted into him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. I followed by placing my arms around him as well. He started kissing my neck up and down. He spent shivers down my spine.

Slowly we found our way to his bed. He pulled me down on top of him. He untied the back of my kimono and slid it off my shoulders. As to return the favor I started pulling his top off. It didn't take long for all of our clothes to be nothing more than a mess on the floor.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

I couldn't fight of the urge to be like this with her. Everything about her intoxicated me. Her smile, her eyes and even her scent drove me crazy. The way the sun was coming through the window didn't help matters any. It put a glow around her body. I pulled her down on top of my chest and gently ran my fingers up and down her spine.

"Are you ready?" Kagura lifted her head and started kissing me again. I guess that was a good enough answer, I smiled into our kiss.

Kohaku P.O.V

"So Kohaku, are we telling Sango today?"

"I don't know Rin, Do you think it would be good timing?"

Rin was looking flustered with her lips perched out and her eyes narrowed down. You could tell she was in deep thought.

Kohaku glanced over his shoulder, "God, she's so beautiful." Her hair hung just below her shoulders and curled at the ends. Her eyes where no longer blood shot or filled with fear. "She soared with peer happiness. Kohaku thought of the night they had first gotten together.

Flash back

Rin and I lay out in the back yard. We were watching the stars and seeing what shapes we could find in them.

I lay there fidgeting with my hands, feeling awkward. I had starting liking her but honestly I was scared to death to make a move. I always pictured Sesshomaru running at me out of nowhere with his sword in his hand. But that's when it happened.

"What are you thinking about Kohaku?" Rin looked at me with those innocent eyes of hers. The answer slipped out of my mouth before I could even think

"You"

Rin blushed, smiled and then quickly responded

"That's good, cause I was thinking of you too" Then she lent in and kissed me. I was in complete shock and all she could do was giggle and then she grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together.

End flash back

"Hey Rin"

"Yeah Kohaku?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Then it happened, faster than I could think. A demon appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her.

"RIN NO!"

"KOHAKU! " Rin screamed as she wiggled her body to try and get away.

"Kirara come on!" "GO!" We rushed to the ground, but it was no use we weren't fast enough. Kirara didn't even have time to land and I was already off her back, weapon drawn and running towards them.

"Let go of her!" The demon looked up at me and laughed. He had her pinned to the ground and I could see Rin's lip had gotten busted from the hassle down. She was bleeding. He was attempting to strip her of her clothes.

"Kohaku help!" Rin yelled, I wish she hadn't. The demon struck her across her face. "Silence mortal"

Rin had silent tears running down her face.

I released my weapon to strike but it seems to have no effect. In fact, my blade stuck. As I struggled to get it free. The demon must have grown tired. He raised his arms and I managed to block one blow but the other flew past.

It was like watching it in slow motion, his claws ripped through her flesh like it was nothing. Kirara charged towards him and bit into his neck. I screamed as I watched Rin's blood spread across the ground.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

We laid there on my bed; I had her in my arms. Everything for once seemed to be going good, that was until I smelled her blood. My eyes shot open and anger and fear over took me.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Kagura looked at me with hurt and confusion. But I didn't care what she thought or how she felt for that matter. The only thing that came to mind and out was one word.

"Rin"


	3. Chapter 3

**"I think" chap. 3**

My body ran through the forest so fast everything was a blur; the only thing guiding me was the scent of her blood. I feared I only had moments before she would leave this world. And then it hit me, Rin would be leaving me. I pushed myself harder. I had to reach her, to tell her.

Kohaku POV

My arm was torn to shreds, just like Rin's chest, she lay there in a pile of her own blood. Kirara had fallen to the ground after biting him. She was poisoned and from the looks paralyzed too. She hadn't been able to move. The demon looked at me with hunger in his eyes.

"Poor pathetic humans, your all so weak, and make the perfect prey." I love watching you all scream"

"You're a monster" I felt my voice falter in strength as I spoke. Without even thinking, I charged the demon head on. Wrapping my arms around his waist and taking him to the ground. I had taken him by surprise.

I quickly took my knife and stabbed him in the side. It paused him but only for a moment. He picked me up and threw me. I don't know how far but I remember hitting a tree and then all went black.

I hadn't noticed from the adrenaline rush but he had managed to stab my side and even as I opened my eyes I couldn't see straight, everything was a blur. But then he appeared out of the woods, like a ghost. Sesshomaru was there and then all was black again.

Sesshomaru POV

I ran right to him, I already had my sword drawn and I wasn't playing games.

"Well, well, have you come to challenge me?" The demon laughed

"You only wish" Without any hesitation, I took my sword and took his head clean off. The rest of his body fell to the ground, where I disposed of it rather quickly. Then I ran over to her.

I gently picked her up and laid her into my arms, with the weight of her body on my lap. I took my hand and gently wiped her hair away from her eyes. "Rin" Her name slipped through my lips as my heart skipped a beat. Her clothes where torn and she was covered in blood.

I looked up; my presence was no longer private. The boy seemed to be coming around and there, Jakin stood along with Kagura at the edge of the forest. No matter their presence meant nothing to me.

I lowered my head next to hers. "Rin, please don't leave me" I whispered. As I held her lifeless body in my arms. I felt something like I had never felt before. I wrapped my arms around here more lovingly; I was determined to save her.

Kohaku managed to stand himself up by the base of the tree. Everything was still spinning, "I need to make it over there, and I have to see if she's going to make it"

Kohaku moved towards Sesshomaru to see if he could aid in any way, when a growl froze him in his tracks. "I'll kill you" Those where the next words that came out of Sesshomaru's mouth. Kohaku looked up at the demon, confusion in his eyes.

"Why?" The works came out of Kohaku's mouth sounding a little harsher than he had intended.

I didn't even have time to stop myself; the anger just took control of my body. I screamed into his face as my claws wrapped around his throat. "I said I'll kill you!" Kohaku's body slammed into the tree. His hands quickly around mine trying to free himself. Then I lost complete control.

Sesshomaru's whole body shook with anger then the fur thrown over his shoulder quickly covered his body, his eyes turned blood red. Kohaku had fallen to ground gasping for air. As he looked up, his body seized. Over shadowing him was the dog demon he had for so long feared.

"Sesshomaru, please no!" Kohaku begged. His voice was nothing more than a whisper

Kagura's P.O.V

It was like being in one of those nightmares' that keep repeating themselves. I had never seen him so engulfed in his own rage. He was terrifying and sent chills down my spine. Then I noticed Rin was alone and dying.

I ran to her and tore off my outer kimono to wrap around her. I knelt and gently placed her against me.

I was stunned, at that moment I hated my own kind. I finally feel and see what he does. She had this effect on you. Even now with her beaten, I still feel it. I took my sleeve and wiped her face clean and tore off a piece of my kimono to pull her hair back with. That's when I noticed, she was stirring.

I placed my hand on her face. "Rin, can you hear me?" Her eyes flickered and her body shook. It was like she had no control. I knew she needed help, but at this point I didn't know what else to do for her except cradle and comfort her. My attention was quickly drawn away from Rin and suddenly too him.

Sesshomaru's body raged out of control with anger. Blood dripped from his mouth; he had made contact with some part of Kohaku's body. He had him pinned to the ground between his massive paws.

I saw it, he was going to kill him with the next blow, I had to do something. But I couldn't move, Rin was too unstable. And then I just screamed without thinking, the words flew from my mouth.

SESSHOMARU, STOP IT! Think of Rin, She loves you! She wouldn't want you to do this!

It was like he didn't even hear me; he was too lost in his own rage. I knew this was the end. Until I heard her voice. Rin's eyes where barely open and her voice nothing above a whisper, a little blood trickled out of her mouth as she spoke.

"Ses, Sesshomaru" She coughed

Sesshomaru P.O.V

I froze; her voice rang through me like a raging fire. I released Kohaku and he started gasping and holding his body. I didn't care.

I shrunk to my previous form. The wind blew my shredded clothes around my body as I ran to her. I knelt and Kagura surrendered her into my arms. She felt so cold against my bare chest. My fingers traced her face.

"Rin"

She whimpered and started to open her eyes. She smiled as her eyes met mine. "Hey" I replied "Sesshomaru, I'm scared" Tears came to her eyes as she spoke to me.

"It's ok, I'm here with you" I didn't understand anything I was feeling right now, I felt so protective and yet for once in my life completely helpless.

"What happened?" She gestured at my torn clothes. I looked up to see Kagura helping Kohaku; he had an arm around her for support. They were keeping a good distance, which was smart. Kagura shook her head no.

"Nothing, now rest ok" She nodded her head and then it started. She started coughing up blood and crying.

"Rin!" I gently sat her up and wiped the blood away from her mouth. She was crying.

Rin wrapped her fragile arms around me. "Sesshomaru"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me ok? At least not until I die" After she was done speaking her head fell onto my chest, she had no strength to hold it up.

"Don't talk like that" "I'm going to stable you and then I'm getting you help" I couldn't believe what I was saying, and what she had just said. I'd saved her life twice now, I'll be damned if I don't find a way to save her now.

I noticed she was smiling. Even though she knew she was facing death, she still smiled. How could anyone be that happy? I knew what had to be done and I knew I only had moments for it to work.

I stood with Rin firmly in my arms. I felt her blood now seeping through Kagura's kimono. I walked straight to Kagura. She helped Kohaku sit and stood to meet me.

"Where are you going?" She spoke.

"You're to go on, don't worry about where we are going." With those words slipping through my mouth, I leant over and kissed her. I broke our kiss and with that, Rin and I were gone.

Kohaku looked at Kagura, as shock over took his face.

"What the hell just happened?"

Kagura stood with her hand to her mouth and replied.

"I have no idea"

**"End of chapter"**

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter and are enjoying my story.

I have some ideas in mind for the next chapter. Hopefully you're all going to enjoy where

this goes. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. Please review and happy reading!


	4. A new life

AN: Hey everyone! I have read, re-read and read this chapter trying to make sure it kept focus and to my story line. I want you all to know the next chapter I put up will be the last but I can promise you, you will have your fill of Sesshomaru and Kagura! hope you enjoy! As always, Happy reading!

* * *

"I Think Chapter 4"

"**A new world"**

In a flash Sesshomaru appeared and quickly entered through the gates of his old home. Holding Rin close he continued to his destination. Sesshomaru walked until he reached a set of golden doors. He took one of his hands and pushed them open, where he walked straight to his mother.

His mother stood and slowly walked to him. "Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Then her eyes quickly turned to Rin and widened. She quickly threw her hands up in the air.

"Sesshomaru, I already told you I can't save her again, I'm sorry." With those words she placed her hand on her son's shoulder for a moment and then turned around. Sesshomaru glanced down at Rin and then back to his mother.

"There is another way" His mother froze and glanced back at him "No" Her words firm and she paled as she looked at him. "She is a human Sesshomaru; Her life isn't meant to be like ours"

"She's different and she deserves more than what she has received Hinata!

Hinata froze, and looked at her son holding Rin. A human child, this is what has changed my son so much? She was flooded with memories of her son being powerful, and unaltered. He was the perfect demon prince. Although she was powerful, uncaring to most, she didn't want her son to do this, she didn't want to lose him. But she knew nothing she said would stop him; all she could do was accept what was to come.

His mother looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "You love her, like she was your own" "You know what to do, be warned though Sesshomaru, if you fall both of your lives will be lost"

Sesshomaru nodded his head as he walked past. "I know"

"You know, this is forbidden" His mother spoke as he walked past

"And who is going to stop me? You? "I think not" With that Sesshomaru walked down into the corridors until he disappeared from sight.

Sesshomaru walked into room that was full of moonlight and placed Rin on the bed. "She's in a coma. That would be best anyway, to save her from pain". I have to work quickly. Sesshomaru removed Rin's torn clothes and gently wrapped her in a pure white silk kimono. Blood quickly started to stain it. Sesshomaru knelt down next to her and placed his hand upon her pale face.

"Rin, I know that you can't hear me, but please do not hate me for the choice I've made for you" "It was the last thing I could do for you"

With the words barley leaving his mouth he kissed her forehead and stood up. He closed his eyes and then a piercing white light ripped through his body causing him to fall to his knees. He grabbed at his chest, the pain was madding, and it felt as though his entire body was on fire. The next moment a tiny silver flicker ignited on Rin's body, slowly it began to engulf her, she shook and lifted slowly off the bed, Rin was completely covered in the light.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at Rin's body floating in the air. "It worked" Sesshomaru smiled as these words came out of his mouth. The Wind blew in from the open window and whirled around him. Slowly his body began to dissipate into it and was quickly gone. Rin's body began to glow a bright yellow and then slowly landed back onto the bed.

Kagura's P.O.V

I sat on the edge of the couch in his home. Kohaku had needed help any way. "Kagura, are you ok? You seem pretty shaken up" I looked over at Kohaku, he had been beaten nearly to death and he was asking if I was ok. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just hope there both ok" Kohaku looked away; I had clearly hit a sore spot. "He'll take good care of her, he always has" "I can't believe I even let this happen to her" Kohaku placed his head against his arm. I inched closer to him and placed my hand on his back "Kohaku, we are all caught off guard sometimes, it happens. You can't beat yourself up over this" "I know it's just" I stopped him mid-way "I understand, you don't have to explain anything to me" "Sesshomaru will take care of it, he always finds a way to get what he wants" I smiled and looked at the fire we had burning. Kirara was lying bundled next to it. I had prepared an antidote for her and she seemed to be doing alright.

"Thanks Kagura" Kohaku laid his head back and closed his eyes.

I stood and was ready to head out when Kohaku stopped me. "Don't leave Kagura, he would want you here when he returns, I know he would" Kohaku came up to me and gave a weak smile. "Here you can stay in his room" Kohaku lead me back down the familiar hallway and into Sesshomaru's room, where I had been just hours before. "Goodnight Kagura and thanks again" With those words Kohaku disappeared down the hallway.

I walked over to the bed and flopped down on it. Everything that took place was rushing through my head, the battle, Rin, and how he acted towards me today. Could he really have started to care about me? As everything rushed through my head, I was suddenly caught off guard; the wind was blowing so strongly through the window and it carried his scent. I sat up to go close it when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

**Back at the castle**

I opened my eyes and shock overtook me. Everything seemed so different, more vibrant and alert. I was more alert. My hands quickly felt for the wound that should have been in my chest, it was gone and so was my pain. In fact I felt better than I ever had.

I looked around the room, I sure wasn't at home, but the place seemed familiar to me. I had been her before. But how did I get here? The last thing I remembered was being with Kohaku and headed to visit his sister. And then we were attacked. But what happened after? And where is everyone now?

I got off the bed and walked out of the room I was in. Great, this place is huge. Then all of a sudden a wave hit me. Memories flashed in my mind, but they didn't belong to me, they were of Lord Sesshomaru and he was a child, running down this same hallway calling for his mother. I blinked and the memory was gone.

All of a sudden I noticed a certain scent, I decided to follow it. Maybe I would find some answers. I walked out into the main area of the castle. This part I remembered for sure, that's when a voice caught my attention.

"Oh my God" Hinata placed her hands over her mouth and walked down off of her throne and up to Rin.

"I can't believe he did this, just look at you" Hinata had tears in her eyes

"Did what? Who did what?"

Hinata shook her head and spoke "You have no idea do you child?"

I shook my head no and looked to her for answers. "What's going on? And where is everybody?"

"Come" Hinata pointed to a small room and we both walked over there and took a seat.

"First off I want you to look at yourself in this mirror and see if you can't come up with a couple answers on your own "

I walked up to the mirror and looked in at myself. I gasped and jumped back. After a few seconds I leaned in closer. I traced the shape of my face and examined my clothes. My eyes where no longer black, but now honey colored, my hair didn't hang free, but was now in a side braid. And my features just seemed different. I seemed more elegant and enchanting. I stood back and looked over at Hinata

"Could you please explain to me what is going on" I walked back over to her and waited.

She took in a deep breath before speaking "This was the last gift he could give you, the only way he could save you"

It was like watching a movie, I remembered everything after that. The battle, the blood, Kohaku being hurt and I pretty much dying. I shook my head no.

Hinata nodded her head and hinted for me to sit down. "He did Rin, this is what happens, when one is practically dead and a demon splits his soul and spirit, fusing it to you" "This is why you look different now. In a since you are a half demon and part of him will always be with you now"

I stood there for a while, not moving, blinking or hardly breathing for that matter. It stung and it stung badly. I looked at her. "He did this for me?" I pointed at my reflection in the mirror. She nodded her head in agreement with my words. Tears formed in my eyes but I fought them back.

I looked at Hinata and spoke. "Thank you demon mother" I bowed and then ran out of the room. I wanted out of here, I had to get home.

**The next morning**

Kohaku P.O.V

I stirred in my sleep, I heard someone calling my name but I couldn't place them. Their voice sounded so familiar but it had an enchanting tone to it now. I opened my eyes and sat up in my room, it was dark out still probably around 5am or so. When I looked to the door, that's when I saw her standing there. She looked so flawless and beautiful. I thought I was dreaming still.

"Rin?" I stood and walked towards her. The girl at the doors face lit up and met me half way.

"Kohaku!" Rin ran into me wrapping her arms around me.

I embraced her, not even caring about the pain my body was in. She was here and alive and that's all that mattered to me. I stood her out in front of me and looked her over.

"Rin, what happened to you? You seem so different, and how are you completely unharmed?

Rin looked down and kind of turned away from me. "Kohaku, you need to know something right off the bat and it could change everything"

I looked into her eyes and took her hands. "Rin what is it?"

She breathed deeply and then spoke "I'm part demon now and I completely understand if you want nothing else to do with me" she turned away from me after speaking.

It took a while for her words to register and everything to come into place. I looked her over, She was defiantly different, but in a good way. I knew why she seemed so distant, I was a demon hunter. But if I could live with one, and have one as a companion, then loving her would be no different.

I traced Rin's face with my hand and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Rin, I don't care, I love you. And all that matters is your alive and here with me"

I thought she would have been happier with my words but she broke down crying, I had to catch her with my good arm. That's when we sat down and she explained everything to me. Sesshomaru had pretty much sacrificed himself in return for her life. I had once heard of a legend that extremely powerful demons where capable of this, where they fuse the soul and spirit to save the life of someone who was practically dead, but they weren't supposed to do it with humans. I held Rin until she calmed down and then I looked into her eyes.

"Rin, I love you" With that I leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
